


Повторение пройденного

by Ariabart, Orknea



Category: Tytania
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем обернется новая встреча для тех, кто решил расстаться десять лет назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повторение пройденного

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF-2014 в соавторстве с Алэй Лан, да пребудет с ней сила кавая.:)

Эдна помнила, как один из преподавателей на курсах для командного состава сказал:

— У хорошего капитана нет свободного времени. Ему всегда есть, кому вытереть нос, чтобы не ныл от тоски по дому, и кого пнуть под зад, чтобы не спал на рабочем месте, — и, переждав смех, добавил. — А у по-настоящему хорошего капитана есть люди, которые делают это за него. И потому у него свободного времени иногда даже с избытком.

На «Аустру» Эдна пришла не то чтобы давно, но уже успела навести свои порядки и найти тех, кто вытирал носы экипажу, и тех, кто его при необходимости пинал. Она знала, что ее считают стервой, и относилась к этому философски. К тому же, даже бранить своего нового капитана команда в последние несколько недель стала уважительнее и, пожалуй, с некоторой гордостью. Эдна как-то целый вечер едва сдерживала улыбку после случайно услышанного «зверь-баба, любого нагнет».

Но заработать такую репутацию дорогого стоило. В конце концов вечера, когда она едва сдерживала слезы, злые, жгучие, которые пролей, кажется, и останутся ожоги на щеках, тоже случались. И одинокие ночи, много одиноких ночей, большинство из которых Эдна проводила в состоянии более близком к анабиозу, чем к обычному сну. Но нет, одиночество ее не угнетало. У нее был выбор, она его сделала и с тех пор ни разу не пожалела. А теперь у нее появилась «Аустра». Впрочем Эдна себя знала и на достигнутом останавливаться не собиралась.

Она считала свои планы вполне осуществимыми: каких-то двадцать лет назад словосочетание «женщина-капитан корабля» вызывало на флоте разве что веселый хохот, а теперь вот они служат, и все хохотавшие встают во фрунт, как миленькие. Так что кто сказал, что лет так через десять-пятнадцать не будет женщины-адмирала?

В роли такого адмирала Эдна видела, разумеется, себя.

Ариабарт этого не понимал, почему они и расстались: Эдна даже в восемнадцать обладала отлично развитым инстинктом самосохранения. Любовница княжеского наследника служит во флоте? Да все животики бы надорвали. «Как капитан Фредерикс получила корабль под свое командование» — эротическая комедия в трех актах. А у Ариабарта были далекоидущие планы. Он ничего не говорил, тоже не дурак, но Эдна прекрасно видела, чего ему хочется, и его намерения не вписывались в ее мечты. Она знала, что супруга князя вылетает из Ураниборга разве что на какую-нибудь курортную планету, понежиться на солнышке на тщательно охраняемом пляже. Карьера, амбиции — забудь, дорогая: вредно для кожи лица и репродуктивного здоровья.

Тогда-то Эдна и сбежала из их романа, понимая, что у Ариабарта, пока «всего лишь наследника», в его восемнадцать все равно достаточно власти и влияния, чтобы дорога во флот для нее оказалась закрыта. Она надеялась, что он так не поступит, очень надеялась, но, объявляя ему о разрыве, не знала наверняка — уязвленная мужская гордость и не на такое могла толкнуть. Но Ариабарт ее отпустил. Просто поступил как нормальный человек, но с нормальными в клане Титания было не очень, и на каком-то уровне в ее голове все равно билось «отпустил!».

А сейчас Ариабарт, строго говоря, не имел ни титулов, ни имущества, зато над ним висел смертный приговор или возможность очень быстро погибнуть в результате удачно направленного выстрела, и в этом они оказались неожиданно равными. А еще он смотрел на Эдну все такими же влюбленными глазами, от чего как-то… находила злость и нехорошо дергало внутри. Будто ее в чем-то упрекали, и от отсутствия таких упреков становилось даже хуже.

Теперь, через десять лет, Эдна понимала его лучше: Ариабарт был просто хорошим человеком, который, родись он в другой семье и носи другую фамилию, жил бы не в пример счастливее. Может быть, тогда и у них все сложилось бы немного иначе.

Наверное, она тоже до сих пор все-таки его немного любила, а не просто хорошо относилась к бывшему возлюбленному — слово-то какое, как из романа для барышень. И когда он предложил посидеть в кафе, выпить чего-нибудь, и посмотрел на нее, будто заранее готовился к отказу, она неожиданно для самой себя согласилась и еле удержалась от улыбки, увидев, как он обрадованно вскинул голову.

А потом все пошло, как в той поговорке: вместе пообедали, вместе поужинали, вместе проснулись и позавтракали, — разве что просыпаться им вместе на «Аустре» ни при каких обстоятельствах не светило, если Эдна не собиралась похерить свою репутацию и планы стать адмиралом. Она, если совсем уж честно, вообще не понимала, как они от невинных посиделок на Балгащу дошли до каюты Ариабарта на «Аустре». И все потому, что у нее выдался свободный вечер.

Ариабарт ее, сказать по правде, не уговаривал. Не вспоминал «старые-добрые», не спрашивал о том, есть ли у нее кто-то сейчас, не рассказывал о себе, хотя в какой-то момент Эдна была уверена, что услышит одну из вечных мужских сказочек: «мы с ней чужие друг другу» или «никто из них не смог с тобой сравниться». Говорили они все больше о кораблях. Говорили вдохновенно и увлеченно (Ариабарт случал по своему любимому «Руну»), вовсе не для того, чтобы заполнить пустоту, потому что пустоты не было.

«Не делай со мной этого снова», — думала Эдна, — «не делай».

Она поцеловала его первой, и Ариабарт выглядел действительно удивленным, будто даже после того, как двери каюты закрылись за ними, не рассчитывал на что-то большее, чем дружеская беседа. А потом удивление в его глазах сменилось жаждой.

На Эдну многие смотрели голодными глазами. «Курочка», «лакомый кусочек», «сладенькая попка» — она успела наслушаться, за особенно удачные комплименты сломала одну челюсть, пару запястий и расквасила несколько носов, но тут было другое: Ариабарт смотрел на нее, как на источник, до которого и не надеялся добраться, блуждая по пустыне.

— Хватит уже быть таким пай-мальчиком, — сказала она ему. Ариабарт ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Пай-мальчиком он не был даже десять лет назад, хотя Эдна прекрасно помнила, как он трусил в их самый первый раз; незадолго перед их разрывом Ариабарт признался, что понятия не имел, как обращаться с девственницами и боялся как-то ей навредить. Сейчас он дотрагивался до нее смелее, но так же бережно. Никакой сумасшедшей страсти, оторванных пуговиц, скорее узнавание друг друга заново. Они оба повзрослели, изменились телами. Ариабарт разглядывал ее, лежащую на постели, обнаженную, водил ладонями по бедрам, животу, груди, как слепой, изучающий незнакомую статую. Эдна позволяла себя рассматривать, хотя с кем другим быстро пресекла бы такое насмешкой, но у Ариабарта был все тот же восхищенный взгляд, и она сама себе казалась красавицей.

В первый раз Ариабарт довел ее до оргазма языком. Очень медленно, очень влажно, очень-очень стыдно и хорошо до заглушающего ее стоны звона в ушах. Кончик его языка умело кружил вокруг клитора, ласкал и дразнил.

— Хватит на меня смотреть, — прошипела Эдна, когда он в очередной раз приподнялся на локтях, чтобы полюбоваться результатами своих усилий.

— Не хватит, — ответил Ариабарт, удерживая ее бедра, — на это я могу смотреть дольше, чем ты можешь выдержать.

Определенно, не пай-мальчик.

— Заткнись уже и продолжай.

Ариабарт с готовностью подчинился, и следующие пять минут в каюте было слышно только Эдну. Она почти выла, когда он медленно трахал ее языком, не слушая ни одного «да быстрей же».

А потом, уже после того, как ее выжало до состояния полного безволия и блаженного ничегонедуманья, Ариабарт обнимал ее, прижимая к себе, целуя так, что Эдна чувствовала свой вкус на его губах.

— На спину, — сказала она, когда пришла в себя достаточно для того, чтобы пожелать новой порции сумасшествия. — Ложись на спину, теперь я тебя оттрахаю.

— Пожалуйста, — Ариабарт перевернулся и сжал пальцы на своем члене, будто выставляя себя напоказ, — любым из предпочитаемых вами способов, капитан…

— Ты просто напрашиваешься.

— Уверен, оно того стоит.

Она позволила головке проскользнуть внутрь себя и остановилась. Ариабарт сразу подался бедрами вверх, за что тут же получил шлепок.

— Не двигайся, сейчас я распоряжаюсь твоим членом.

Ариабарт закрыл глаза и кивнул, будто подтверждая ее право.

Не то чтобы она собиралась его мучить, просто Эдне самой безумно нравилось медленное скольжение вниз, чувство, как ее заполняет чужая горячая плоть. Ариабарт смотрел на нее, не отрываясь. Только когда Эдна села на его член полностью, он дернулся и закрыл глаза, почти зажмурился.

— Только под твоим чутким руководством это может продлиться дольше двух минут.

— Да брось, — Эдна качнула бедрами, — ты себя недооцениваешь.

— Скорее пере, — Ариабарт снова захлебнулся воздухом. — Можно я? — он обхватил ладонями ее грудь, сжал соски между пальцами.

— Можно, — Эдна накрыла его пальцы своими, тягуче-медленно поднялась и снова опустилась, наклонилась вперед, чтобы поцеловать, короткими движениями бедер насаживаясь на его член, позволяя его языку проникать в свой рот в том же ритме. Может быть, и правда прошло две минуты, Эдна не поручилась бы за собственное ощущение времени, но это были просто охрененные две минуты, и она успела сорвать голос. Особенно, когда Ариабарт, презрев все распоряжения, перекатил ее на спину и положил ее ноги себе на плечи, целуя попеременно то правую, то левую лодыжку. Кончая, он скривил лицо, что могло показаться смешным, но именно это зрелище дернуло Эдну на край.

Однако стоило обоим отдышаться, обменяться взглядами, как простое «Ариабарт» и «Эдна» пропало, сменившись «капитан Фредерикс» и «князь Титания», от чего Эдна даже разозлилась, насколько она в эти минуты была способна злиться.

— Спасибо, — Ариабарт сонно улыбался, устроив голову у нее на плече.

— Рада служить. Что-нибудь еще, ваше превосходительство?

Ариабарт дернулся.

— Ты сейчас не на службе.

— Я всегда на службе.

— Нет, — Ариабарт снова улыбнулся. — Если ты на посту, то я твой непосредственный начальник. А ты не стала бы спать с начальством.

— Тогда я… — Эдна вздохнула. Невозможно долго сердиться на человека, который десять лет назад читал тебе стихи собственного сочинения, и, зная, что дара к стихосложению у него от роду не было, специально выбирал самые нелепые ритмы — просто, чтобы ты рассмеялась. — Я сдаюсь. Но не думай, что что-то изменится.

— Не буду.

— Я не собираюсь бросать карьеру.

— Ты капитан «Аустры», и твоя отставка сейчас будет очень некстати.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Знаю, — Ариабарт вздохнул. — Я же не прошу многого.

Эдна не стала спрашивать, чего же именно он просит — чтобы не пришлось потом разочаровывать отказом.

— Нам лететь еще пару недель.

— Да, — Ариабарт приподнялся на локте и — снова этот его влюбленный взгляд. — Как удачно, что мы на одном корабле, правда?

Стоило бы сказать, что такое больше не повторится, что общего будущего у них все равно нет и быть не может, потому что это чистая правда и у них есть, чем заняться и без любовных отношений. Но им действительно предстояло еще две недели полета, и если она ничего не ему не наобещает, то после не грех будет просто расстаться друзьями. Снова.


End file.
